1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a medical boot apparatus for use in protecting the foot of a supine or bedridden patient. More particularly, the invention relates to a medical boot apparatus which is especially useful during treatment and healing of a vascular patient or other type of bedridden patient so as to protect the patient's foot from trauma, decubitus ulcer formation, undesirable moisture accumulation, external pressures from the bed and bedsheets, heat loss, etc.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In the treatment of patients with vascular problems, particularly when the patient is supine or bedridden following vascular surgery, a number of particular problems arise which are likely to interfere with the healing process and moreover to subject the patient to considerable pain. In particular, during treatment and healing of a vascular disorder which affects the patient's extremities, it is critical that the affected extremity be protected from trauma and external pressures.
When the vascular problem affects the patient's foot, for example, it is desirable that the foot be held in a position so as to prevent pressure on the heel, which would normally result when the heel rests against the bed surface for protracted bedridden periods and which exposes the patient to possible formation of decubitus ulceration of the heel. One known technique for preventing such pressure on the patient's heel involves the use of a heel cup which is positioned between the bed surface and the patient's heel. However, the heel cup is undesirable from the standpoint that the weight of the extremity will be supported over a relatively small area (i.e., at only the periphery of the cup).
A number of other significant problems associated with the treatment and healing of the foot also arise, and are not overcome by the aforesaid heel cup. Undesirable pressure is also exerted on the affected foot from above by the bedsheets resting on the patient's toes. Moreover, peripheral vascular diseases such as gangrene, ischaemia, edematous, venous stasis and other painful and destructive conditions are likely to arise in the affected area. The patient is also likely to experience severe coldness and even numbness in the affected foot due to insufficient blood circulation.
With the foregoing serious problems in mind, it is also important that any apparatus provided for protecting the patient's foot afford sufficient air circulation around the foot, and permit access to the foot for performing pulse checks, inspection and dressing changes, if necessary.
A known apparatus designed to overcome the foregoing problems is the "Vascular Boot" by Lunax Corporation (distributed by LaMed Inc. of Pleasant Ridge, Mich.). Such boot is fabricated of a lightweight open cell foam material with non-woven polyester interior and exterior surfaces. The boot has a split-front opening with Velcro strap fasteners, a closed toe portion, and a solid sole. A heel cord lift is formed by a calf and heel insert disposed within the boot so as to support the weight of the extremity over the lower third of the leg and thereby prevent pressure on the heel.
However, the aforesaid "Vascular Boot" has several attendant disadvantages. For example, the boot has a substantially closed construction, which is undesirable with respect to air circulation and ready visual inspection. Further, although the heel is protected from pressure by means of the calf and heel insert, the insert itself can cause discomfort and possible peripheral vascular problems in the leg area supported thereby.
The present invention provides an improved medical boot apparatus which overcomes the problems attendant known devices, and at the same time meets all of the aforesaid desirable requirements of a protection apparatus for the patient'foot.